My Secret Promise, Given Twice
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: Here is my first attempt at Fanfiction. Kairi must make a choice... Riku, or Sora?
1. Two Guys

Something in my heart told me; Sora and Rikuwere alive, and I would seethem againone day.

When I thought aboutit, I started remembering some of my moments alone with them...

It started the weekend before the storm.

"Hey, Sora, have we been in that cave yet?" I looked at him innocently. Sora looked surprised and

blushed.

"N-no… did you wanna check it out?"

Ooooh, this was perfect. But suddenly, it was awkward, as Riku came from behind the shack to

see us going into the cave, alone. I looked back in time to seehim walk away, looking down. I felt

a pang of guilt…

"Hey! Kairi! C'mon!"

Sora pulled my attention away from the sad-looking image and ran deeper into the tunnel. As we

came out, into a large room full of tree roots and stones,

the first thing I saw was my friend, standing in front of the most out of place thing I could imagine.

It was a door.

Not just any old door, mind you, but a fancy door.

"Hey Kairi…"

"SORA! Don't… don't mess with it, it could be dangerous!"

Oh c'mon, Kairi. Just tell him you're worried about him. Tell him you're scared. Go ahead.

I couldn't have sounded more pathetic. I noticed the lack of any device to open the door. No

doorknob, No lock, nothing. That was strange.

I blinked. Sora wasn't even looking at it anymore. Geez, what a short attention span. I looked over.

He was drawing on the wall with a rock. I sat down next to him. And I drew too. I sat back after a

while, watching the spikey-headed boy wander around. He had a cute strut… it was like, he found

it so he owned it. What a guy. I got up, and if for no other reason besides the fact we were alone,

and he was being cute, I kissed him. He was surprised, and almost hesitated, but then he pushed

back. Then we broke apart, he looked at me blushing, and then he hugged me. I smiled, and leaned

on him. It was a moment that seemed to sound long, but it really only lasted a minute or two. As we

stood hugging, Riku walked into the cave. All three of us looked at each other, and that was a

moment that lasted as long as it sounded. Riku looked at me kindly and said "Wakka brought food,

did you two want any? I call dibs on the chips." And then he was gone.

-----

The next day, I was laying on the beach, and Riku flopped down next to me in a bathing suit, and

sunglasses. I was wearing a one-piece, because I was so shy about my appearance. What was he

thinking? Did he think me and Sora were an item now? I must have seen me blushing because he

said very casually

"I don't know what you guys were up to yesterday, but if you're worried that

I'm, like, jealous or something, don't worry about it."

"Riku…me and Sora… we're not…I mean…I was tired, and you know-"

I yelped as he rolled over and planted both arms on either side of me. His sunglasses low on his

eyes.

"So does that mean you're…open?"

Did it mean I was open? I didn't think about dating much. But Riku and Sora were guys. And I was

a girl. Obviously that had to indicate something. They would expect that having a cute girl all to

themselves on a deserted island would be perfect. But that meant I had to pick one. This was

gonna get messy…


	2. A Boat Ride

This Sora's story with Kairi. Riku's story is "Late Night Date".

-----

Sora looked so cute when he was sleeping. So innocent and peaceful. So when I saw him laying

against the shack, asleep, I had to get closer. On my way over to him my shoe came off. Then I

stepped on a pointy rock, which caused me to yelp, and the confusion made me lose my balance.

And what happened? I landed backwards into his lap. And then what happened? He woke up.

Ohhhh god, I just wanted to die! I closed my eyes and blushed fiercely. "Oh…" He rubbed his eyes

like a little kid. He looked into his lap and his eyes

widened a bit. "Wh… am I… where.." He stuttered. I looked down and almost did die. My silk

skirt was hitched up from my awkward landing! I needed to talk my way out of this. "S-Sora…

you're dreaming." He seemed satisfied with this response and simply looked at me and said "I love

this dream." Then he nodded off again.

How did I keep getting into these situations? It had to be fate. It was obvious I was destined for

Sora. It was time to raise the level on the relationship. I felt bad for Riku, who was so calm and

collected, so sexy and mature. But I was on a mission here. It was Sora.

The day after his "dream", I finally found Sora in the treetop house. He was drawing pictures of

some weird squiggly black thing with antennae. I flopped down next to him and leaned on his arm.

He jerked his head, surprised.

"Watcha drawin?"

"Oh…" He said looking back to his strange sketches. "Y'know, I'm not…really sure." He said

squinting at them.

"I just had a sudden thought of this black creature."

I wondered how to move the conversation towards my objective, so I could make my move.

"Hey, let's go for a boat ride, just the two of us!"

He looked at me, and comprehension dawned on him. "Oh…sure, Kairi! He smiled broadly. I threw my arms around him, beaming. Perfect.

We took the boat out, alone, and then I put my plan into action. "Teehee, Sora, lookit." I pulled out

two cans of beer.

"Wh-where'd you get those, Kairi?"

"At home… c'mon take one."

"I… alright."

I was having fun now. Innocent little Kairi takes Sora on a boat and they get drunk. Nothing to

worry about. No disturbances.

We sat around for a while, chatting about this and that, drinking the cans. I was getting a bit tipsy

now. I hoped I wouldn't fall out of the

boat. Sora was either holding his liquor, or he was a very peaceful drunk. I knocked him on the

head. He was asleep!

"SORA!"

"Ah, K-Kairi..."

"What should we do now?"

He scratched his head looking anywhere but me.

Dammit is he ever shy! In my hazy thoughts, everything was coming up romance. So I made my

move.

"Sora…I want you to kiss me."

"Huh…really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I mean… like how? I don't know what to-"

"Oh cmon! You 'spect me at believe that?"

This was not working. I needed the bigger guns. I leaned back and giggled.

"Betcha you're worried."

"I'm not…really."

"C'mon then."

"OK!" And he stood up, came over, and fell on me. I mean, he WAS drunk. Besides that, He

supported himself on either side of me, and kissed me. Not even gently, this was forceful. And in my

slightly fogged mind, it was amazing. He fell onto his knees, and his face went into my chest. At this

point, I realized that even though he had seemed more sober, he was actually much worse off.

Which was explained by the fact that he was frenching my shirt.

Which…felt kinda nice.

He fell asleep leaning on me. And I leaned against him and said "I promise this is our secret..."

And that was all I could remember.


	3. Late Night Date

This is Riku's story with Kairi. If you want SoraxKairi, read "A Boat Ride."

-----

Riku looked up at the paopu fruit tree. Being the only one tall enough to reach them, he

felt it was his right to use one first. And he knew exactly who he was sharing it with.

-----

I was relaxing on the beach, thinking about the day before. I decided it wasn't fair to

Riku to leave him out. Besides, I liked him more. So I decided to make it up to him.

I found him in his usual spot, on the paopu tree. He was holding one of the fruits, looking

at it intently. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his shoulders.

"Guess who, Riku!"

"Ah!"

He fell over and I jumped off him. He got up, and when he saw me he quickly turned

away, blushing.

"H-hi, Kairi."

"Listen, I wanted to know if you felt like spending tonight with me. Just the two of us!"

He perked up, still facing away from me.

"You want me to spend the night with you?"

"Yeah... What kinda boyish thoughts are you having...?" I said, smiling slyly, and poking

him in the back of the head.

"N-n-nothing. Of course I'll spend tonight with you, Kairi."

"Thanks, Riku." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. I was surprised at my

boldness lately. Maybe I wasn't as embarrassed about myself as I thought.

That night...

I changed into my school uniform, because it was too cold to wear my skirt.

I looked over and saw Riku's boat coming in. I dangled my legs over the dock, and

waited for him to tie up. He climbed out and sat down next to me. He was dressed in

his school uniform as well. It was pretty cute. Wonder if he thought mine was?

"So what should we do now?"

"Mmmmm... let's stay here a bit..."

A few moments passed, and I shivered.

"Oh..." He put his arm around me. "Here." He handed me his school jacket and I put it on

gratefully.

"Thanks..." I leaned on his arm. He looked at me, and tilted his head, smiling.

"Listen... I was hoping we could share this." He pulled out the paopu fruit. I gasped in

surprise. He was serious!

"Why don't we go over to the secret place?"

"Sure, whatever you like, Riku..." I smiled warmly at him.

We crawled over to the cave and ran in.

I sat down in front of the pictures me and Sora drew. Just in case.

He laid down next to me and bit the fruit thoughtfully. Then he handed it to me. I looked at the

star-shaped fruit nervously.

_"When two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. C'mon, I know you want to_

_try it!"_

Riku's conversation with Sora floatedback to me. I had thought it was so cute, how embarassed

Sora was about it. But he didn't have the nerve. Riku, on the other hand, had all the nerve. He even

came out here, to be alone, with me! In the middle of the night! And now I was about to twist my

fate with his. It was so, so... sexy. I looked down, and smiled my all-knowing smile. I knew what to

do next. I bit the paopu and giggled. I looked over at Riku with juice all over my chin. He seemed

to mull some confused thought over, and then laughed. I laughed too. And I choked. Riku

immediately realized this, and came to my aid. When I spat it back out, I looked at him tearfully and

said "Does it still count...?"

He just grinned, and leaned over me.

"Kairi..."

"Yeah?" I said, wiping my eyes and brushing my self off.

"I love you."

At that point I realized that neither of us cared what would happen next, as long as we enjoyed it.

And we did.

"I promise this is our secret, Kairi." Riku said as he pulled a large blanket out of his bag and spread

it out. I just leaned back, ready for whatever happened next.

I never felt guilty at all.


End file.
